


The Hope of Auratia

by Hodgefics



Category: Dragon's Prophet (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Arranged Marriage, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgefics/pseuds/Hodgefics
Summary: Skyhammer Lieutenant Annaline Porter, still reeling from the death of the legendary dragon Morick at the hands of Rodrick Deyarka, does her best to move on and deal with an entirely new set of foes. For years, her life has not been her own and she will soon find out that she's never truly out of the Osira's grasp.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Dromer Xion, Original Female Character/Morick, Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Til His Death Do We Part

On the day of her examination, Annaline can barely motivate herself to leave Helmoth. After finding out about Morick’s death and defeating several of Rodrick Deyarka’s henchmen, Annaline had jumped on an airship and went directly to Puretia. The locals, who revere the young Osirian who saved their homeland from the Shax, were happy to offer her a place to stay. A mere husk of the confident hero she once was, Anna spent most of her time in her quarters or taking walks in the wilds around the city. Several of the local women took pity on her and do what they can to ensure she eats. Anna thanks them for their kindness whenever she can, but most of her voice and desire to interact with others died with Morick. The thought of returning to a city of Osira and having to relive the day of Morick’s death with a stuffy government official is enough to make Annaline sick, but she gets up and prepares her dragon for travel despite the growing pit in her stomach. 

Hours later, Annaline stands in the center of the Arboran Assembly facing the retired Osirian officer in charge of the report on the death of Morick Saphira. 

The old man studies Annaline for a few minutes before he decides to begin the examination. 

“Lieutenant Porter, it’s good to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you. I understand that this conversation could be quite unpleasant for you, so I won’t extend it any more than necessary. So, let’s begin. Do you blame the Osirians for Morick’s death?” He asks. 

Anna, who had been staring out the window at the familiar landscape, turns to face the man with all her pent up emotions burning behind her eyes. 

“Rodrick Deyarka killed Morick.” She says gruffly.

“But you blame Sabosha.” 

Anna’s eyes widen and her fists clench at her sides. She takes in a deep breath and looks away.

“It’s true, isn’t it? If Sabosha had let you follow Morick, he wouldn’t have died?”

“Sabosha had no way of knowing what would happen. Our patrol was about to be attacked and Rodrick Deyarka was not our main focus at that point.”

“It’s my understanding that defeating Rodrick Deyarka was the  _ only  _ priority.” 

“It was. We thought Morick could handle Deyarka. We had to focus on keeping our group alive.”

“But you didn’t think Morick was capable--and the onslaught on your team was minor. Sabosha ordered you not to follow him, but you think you could have saved him if you had disobeyed orders.”

“Sabosha doesn’t control me. If I had truly felt like Morick was in as much danger as he was, nothing would have stopped me from following him.”

“I don’t believe you.” The man says as he sits back in his chair and puts down his pen. 

Anna frowns at him and crosses her arms over her chest. 

He ignores her reaction and continues, “I think you decided to ensure the safety of twenty or thirty people rather than risk their lives for the man you loved. You knew there was a chance of failure on both sides, but you couldn’t leave them to fend for themselves.” 

Annaline scowls. “Rodrick Deyarka killed Morick. If we’re going to talk about who is responsible for his death, then you have to include me, Sabosha, and Morick himself. The reality is, Morick is dead and all we can do now is obsess over the circumstances. But even that won’t bring him back.” 

“I see.” He says before he starts to pack up his desk. “I think I have everything I need. I do appreciate you coming in today, Miss Porter.”

Anna can barely bring herself to nod in response.

She turns to leave the Assembly, but the sound of his voice stops her once again.

“Oh and Miss Porter? I’m very sorry for your loss.” 

“Thank you.” She says softly before she pulls the door open and quickly disappears into the city. 

Back in Helmoth, Annaline rushes around her house trying to gather all her belongings into the storage packs on her dragon’s armor. Anna had explained to the mayor and all the generous locals who had helped look out for her over the past few months that she was very grateful for their help, but that she felt she needed new surroundings. They wished her well and stocked her travel bags full of more food and equipment than Sinnie could carry. Now alone with her dragon on the open road, Annaline felt both more at peace than she had in months and more unsure of her future than ever before. 

<><><><><>

A few days later, Annaline finds herself outside the city of Cinderstone Village in Inartia. She isn’t sure what inspired her to travel to the town famous for their outdoor market and natural spas as neither thing had ever appealed to her before, but she soon remembers a conversation that she had with Morick that pains her heart. Morick Saphira, the powerful Elder Dragon that he was, always had an easy time with women. It didn’t hurt, of course, that his human form was a tall well-built man with dark red hair, piercing red-hued eyes, and a smooth deep voice. His personality left much to be desired, but the mere presence of a handsome dragon was more than enough for most women. Annaline had once mentioned her travels through Inartia and her brief encounter with the princess of Lukara and Morick, after joking that Osirians aren’t allowed to take vacations, went into a very unwanted recollection of his experiences with the ‘very generous’ spa maidens. Needless to say, Annaline was not pleased. She had spent the rest of the day sulking around the camp and throwing things at Morick whenever he tried to tease her until he finally realized that she was jealous and apologized. Annaline, of course, refused to admit she was jealous even after Morick offered to take her on a vacation with him if she would just admit she had feelings for him. Looking back on it now, she wishes she had acknowledged her feelings more early on so that they could have had more time together.

Anna remains so lost in her thoughts that she stops watching where she’s walking and she crashes right into what looks like a pile of furs.

The pile of furs stumbles to the ground and Annaline quickly realizes that it is one of the princess’ servants clad in the heavy Inartian coats. She offers the woman her hand and she takes it, mumbling about how people should be watching where they’re going. As Anna opens her mouth to apologize, she notices the woman’s familiar blue eyes and angular features and her eyes widen in surprise.

“Tyra?” She asks.

The woman’s eyes grow to saucers as she looks into the young Osiran’s face. 

“Annaline. What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same question. Why are you dressed like one of the royal servants?”

Tyra looks away from Annaline’s suspicious gaze and rubs the back of her neck. “It’s not what you think, I swear. I’m working as one of the princess’s personal guards. It’s not...ideal, but I had to do something after I left the guild.”

Anna raises an eyebrow at her. “You left the guild?”

Tyra glances back at Annaline and nervously tucks a piece of her black hair behind her ear. “Yeah. For good this time.”

She watches as the corners of Annaline’s lips curve into a small smile and she feels her heart beat fast in her chest. She studies Anna’s appearance for a moment and she notices that her usual heavy armor has been replaced with travel gear and that the little glint in her eyes that used to twinkle whenever she was making snarky comments or fighting bandits is gone. 

“You look different. Are you on some sort of mission?” Tyra asks carefully. 

Annaline shakes her head. “No, I’m not.” 

“I see. You know, I haven’t seen you since the last time you were here in Inartia. Did you ever get to catch that guy in Alentia?” She asks. 

Anna grows pale and Tyra instantly regrets her question and she has to resist the urge to touch Annaline’s arm. 

“I...you don’t have to answer that. You shouldn’t be sharing Osiran intel with an ex-criminal anyways.” Tyra says hurriedly. 

Annaline turns to watch Tyra and she frowns at the young woman’s nervous reactions to her. 

“We didn’t get him.” She says finally. 

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. But if anyone can take him down, it’s you.”

Annaline chuckles. “I think the spa fumes are getting to your head.”

Tyra smiles and crosses her arms over her chest in mock-offense. “More like I was brainwashed by a very small, very scary Osiran lieutenant.” 

Annaline grins and shakes her head at her. “I’m glad to see your annoying sense of humor is still intact. You look good. This life seems to suit you.”

Tyra blushes and begins to fiddle with the end of her coat. “Thank you. It means a lot coming from you. If I hadn’t met you, I’d still be hiding out in a cave somewhere surrounded by a bunch of smelly bandits trying to avoid getting arrested by well...everyone.” 

As she finishes speaking, Tyra turns to look at Annaline’s dragon, Sinnie, and she takes note of the sleeping roll on his side. 

“Annaline, do you need a place to stay for the night? It’ll be dark soon and the roads of Inartia can be a little dangerous at night.”

Anna rolls her eyes at her. “I’ll be fine, Tyra. I appreciate your concern, but I am confident that I can handle whatever your old crew members can throw at me.”

“Anna--” Tyra warns.

“Don’t worry about me. Get back to the Princess.” She says as she turns to head back to her dragon.

Tyra nods and watches Annaline walk away with her chest tightening and her blue eyes on the verge of tears.

“Tyra?” Annaline asks as she hoists herself into the saddle.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“Take care of yourself.”

“I will. You do the same.” She says almost pleadingly.

Annaline avoids Tyra’s gaze and gives her a small nod before she pulls on Sinnie’s reigns and disappears into the night. 

<><><><>

Annaline flies over most of Alentia to avoid traveling through the country where she met, fell in love with, and lost Morick. While she had ventured through most of the islands and capital cities, her work as an Osirian had never brought her past Alentia. She had supposed it was because the Osirians had better relations with areas like Puretia and Wynnadia. In countries like Wintertide and Korhala, the Osirians were secondary to groups like the Nethergloom or the countries’ own organizations. Past Wintertide, however, the Osirian influence wavered and was almost nonexistent in areas like Porthis. All of the Auratian countries have their own share of dangerous creatures and criminals, but to travel past Inartia and Alentia is extremely difficult. As a result, Olandra, Porthis, and Thadrea maintain relatively small populations. 

Annaline knew she could hide in any country she desired, but she knew that her skills as an Osira would soon be discovered if she was ever forced into combat or from her connection with dragons alone. Olandra had not been at the top of her list and she had known very little about the land before she had crossed into its border. She had felt some pull to the place and the moment she stepped foot into the small town of Redruth, she knew she had found her new home. The community was simply happy to have a ‘brave warrior’ like her around and no one noticed that she was a former Osirian soldier. This newfound autonomy, along with the scattered population of Olandra, allowed Annaline to travel around as she wished. Anna quickly fell in love with the strange plants, beautiful beaches, and colorful cities of Olandra. Khalon Wharf was easily her favorite place in Olandra and while the city was busier and more crowded than most she had been to, she could not bring herself to live there out of fear that some stranger passing through the port would recognize her. Instead, she found refuge in the nearby town of Yarfare. 

Several months into her stay, one of the locals asked her to bring some food to the mysterious old hermit who lived in a hollowed-out log in the middle of the forest. As an Osirian, Annaline was used to performing many errands for people--she had done everything from killing monsters and arresting bandit leaders to picking flowers and finding lost items. She had considered making a home for herself deep in the wilds somewhere where no one could find her, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stray from her sense of duty towards the people of Auratia for long. 

There were very few dragons in Olandra and Annaline’s giant dark-colored Sinister Sleekscale dragon always attracted attention. She told people that she inherited Sinnie from her father and that it was he who had been in the army. A half-truth that no one questioned--though the young mayor of Yarfare had not seemed overly convinced when she had explained her situation to him. Despite the extra attention that having a dragon companion brought to her, Annaline could not bear to donate her dragons to the Laedis academy, so she made an agreement with the priests at the Temple of Valgray to have her dragons live there under their protection. She and her dragons had settled into their new life, but Annaline had no way of knowing that her dragon companion would have caused her grief with the old hermit.

When she arrived at the old man’s home in the woods, there was no one inside the structure, so Annaline decided to look around for clues as to the man’s whereabouts. After a few minutes of searching, Annaline left the house to find a small old man reaching out to touch her dragon.

“Sir, I really wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She warns as Sinnie begins to growl at the unfamiliar man. 

“I’ve been around a dragon or two, missy. You don’t have to worry about me.” He says confidently with his hand still extended towards Sinnie. “It’s a species thing.” He whispers mostly to himself. 

Annaline shakes her head at him. “Sir, I have no reason to doubt your familiarity with dragons, but he doesn’t seem to like you very much.” She says as she inches towards the two, carefully avoiding getting too close to the man in case Sinnie decides he needs to ‘protect’ her from him. 

As she approaches the old man from the side, she notices that his eyes are entirely white and she gasps. 

The old man’s head turns in her direction and he frowns. “What? You’ve never seen a blind man before?”

Annaline gapes at him before she clears her throat to speak. “I’m sorry, sir, you just...surprised me. You were reaching out to my dragon so I thought…”

“You thought I could see.”

“Well, yes. How did you know my dragon was out here?” 

The hermit shrugs. “Call it an old man’s intuition. Now, are you going to tell me why you were rummaging around my house, Osira?”

Annaline feels her blood run cold and the hermit chuckles.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone. I’m the crazy old man in the woods, remember?”

Annaline stares at the man with a suspicious look on her face.

“Don’t look at me like that, young lady. I suppose you’ve come to give me my food delivery for the week. Come inside and I’ll make you some of my famous beet soup.” He says as he turns to head back inside the house.

Despite the old man’s strangely perceptive knowledge of dragons and Osirians, Anna finds herself following after him. There’s something oddly familiar about the man she thinks, but she can’t quite figure it out. 

Once inside, she takes a seat at the small table near the fireplace while he throws ingredients into the boiling pot seemingly at random. 

She looks around the room and notices that he has the same Olandran mobile with shells and stones as the one she found in one of the abandoned houses in Khalon Wharf. 

“Were you in the army?” She asks, unable to hold back her curiosity any longer. 

The hermit stops stirring the pot to look at her. “No.” He says simply.

Annaline frowns. “Then how did you know I was an Osira?”

“You came here with a dragon and I could hear your armor clanging a mile away.” He says as he returns to his cooking.

“I’m barely wearing any armor.” She snaps. “And some people have dragons as pets, you know?”

The old man snorts in laughter. “Yeah, Osirian people. Or farmers who are unlucky enough to live in the dragon-ridden countryside where all the work cows have been eaten.”

Anna rolls her eyes at him and she swears she sees his eyes focus on her as she does it. 

“Fine, yes, I was an Osiran soldier. How do you know so much about us if you were never a part of the army?”

“I wasn’t a part of  _ your _ army, Osira. I fought in many battles alongside Osirian warriors. You’re a tough lot, I’ll give you that. Though I haven’t seen too many of your kind around here in many years.” 

“The Underworld countries are keeping the army plenty busy,” Annaline says without thinking and the old man turns to face her with a look of curiosity. 

“And how would you know that if you’re not a soldier anymore, huh?” He asks with a grin that could almost pass as a smirk.

Annaline’s eyes narrow at him. “I was a soldier until very recently.” She snaps.

The hermit nods as he stirs the soup. “The endless battles and political stuff finally got to you?” 

“Something like that.” She says softly. “I...lost faith in my commanding officers. Someone I cared about very much was killed in combat and I blamed my superior officer...and I still do. I couldn’t trust their orders anymore, so I decided to distance myself from the Osira.”

“And how did they take your resignation?” He asks.

Annaline looks away and the old man smiles and shakes his head. “You didn’t tell them.” He says with a hint of satisfaction. “That’s probably for the best. I doubt they’d let a good soldier go that easily.”

She wonders how he could possibly know that she is a good soldier, but she thinks better of questioning him on it. 

Annaline soon becomes a regular at the hermit’s home and she finds that there is some comfort in having at least one person in Olandra know her history. She tells him about her family in Korhala and the events at Juno Crystal Gallery, but she cannot bring herself to tell him about Morick. And to the old man’s credit, he never asks for more details about her leaving the army--though he never tells her what army he fought for, either.

With her new friend and confidant, Annaline finally begins to feel real contentment in her new life. Anna continues to do small tasks for the Olandran citizens and, as usual, word of her generosity and skills in battle spread quickly across the cities and she soon finds herself under the employment of several of the Olandran mayors. As far as they are concerned, she is just a highly skilled and charitable traveler with familial ties to the dragon-riding Osirians. She’s able to keep up the illusion without issue for almost a year before she receives a strange message from the priests of Valgray. 

Annaline makes her way to the temple and she finds the young Vordie Cyboler outside waiting for her.

“Ah, there you are. Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“Your message sounded urgent. Is everything okay?” Annaline asks as she steps off her dragon. 

Vordie nods. “The temple and its inhabitants are in good health, miss. I’m afraid it’s another matter entirely.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“I have reason to believe that a Legendary Dragon has been here found in Olandra.”

Annaline raises her eyebrow at him. “A Legendary Dragon? Are you certain?”

“Yes, ma’am. And not only is there a dragon in our midst, but I hear he has been captured by bandits at Zartin Path.”

Annaline searches Vordie’s face for any sign that he is exaggerating to pique her interest. When she realizes he’s telling the truth, she breaks into a fit of laughter.

Vordie frowns at her reaction to his genuine concern for the captured dragon. “Annaline, this is serious.” He says impatiently and she laughs even harder.

Leaning against the temple for support as she catches her breath, Annaline turns to Vordie and pats him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry, Vordie. I shouldn’t have laughed. It’s just that the idea of a Legendary Dragon getting captured by bandits is one of the funniest things I’ve ever heard.”

“Annaline, I’m not playing around. We need to rescue him!”

“Fine. I’ll go check things out. But seriously, what kind of dragon would let themselves get captured by wolfmen?” She asks as she straps back into Sinnie’s saddle.

“Annaline--” Vordie whines.

“I’m going, I’m going.” She says, giving him a small wave before she rides into the canyon. 

As she nears the fort in Zartin Path, the wolfmen are quick to notice her and begin shooting arrows in her direction.

“It would be nice to travel somewhere without getting shot at. Is that too much to ask?” She mutters to herself as she unsheathes her weapons and starts to cut down the wolfmen who are dumb enough to take her on. 

Annaline soon clears a path to the cages where the wolfmen hold their prisoners. She looks around for the so-called ‘legendary dragon’ and finds a normal-looking human man sitting inside one of the cages. 

She approaches the cage and the young man’s eyes light up at the sight of her.

“Oh thank Morgath! You’re here to rescue me!” He says excitedly.

Now within a few feet of him, Annaline can see his short white hair and green eyes. A strange combination anywhere in Auratia, she thinks. His armor is finely crafted and matches the color of his eyes. Given that he was defeated by wolfmen, Annaline wonders why anyone bothered to give him such beautiful armor. 

The strange man remains silent while Annaline studies him and she realizes that he’s waiting patiently for her to finish her examination of him before he speaks again.

She looks up into his bright eyes and he smiles. “I suppose you have questions for me.” He says without motioning for her to remove his handcuffs or release him from the cage.

“Yes, I do.” She says hesitantly as she tries to figure out who and what he is.

“How did you get here?” She asks finally.

“I was walking down the path through this canyon and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by those wolfmen and they threw me in this cage.” The stranger answers, waving his hands about in an attempt to show her how they swept down upon him.

Annaline watches him as he speaks with a mix of irritation and interest. If he is a legendary dragon, he’s the weirdest one she’s ever met, she thinks. 

“What were you doing walking alone in a dangerous canyon?”

“It looked like a perfectly normal canyon to me.” He admits with a childlike pout.

Anna runs her hand through her hair in frustration. “And you didn’t think of changing out of your human form?” 

“I don’t know, this form is what’s most comfortable for me now and--hey, wait! You tricked me!” He yells as he crosses his arms over his chest with a look of hurt on his face.

Annaline tries to hold back the urge to laugh at such a comical face on someone who supposedly has dragon blood running through their veins.

“So you are a legendary dragon?” She asks. 

The young man sighs. “Dragon, yes. Legendary? Not so much.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not a full-blooded dragon.” He mumbles as he looks away from her to kick a stone near his feet.

Annaline’s jaw drops. “You’re telling me there are half-dragon half-human kids running around Auratia?!?” 

“Not all humans have the ability to carry dragon children, but it is possible. Obviously.” He says, motioning up and down his body. 

“I had no idea. Does the council know about you?”

“Of course. It’s just kept under wraps to ensure that groups like the Shax don’t run around trying to get their women impregnated by a dragon to make a super-baby or something.”

“So you’re a ‘super-baby’?”

“What else would you call a seemingly human child that’s ridiculously strong and can turn into a flying fire-breathing monster whenever they want?” 

Annaline smiles. “Fair enough. Though I’m sure the legendary dragons have other names for you guys.”

The young man chuckles darkly. “You’re right about that. We’re not exactly popular with humans or the elder dragons.”

“Is that why you were here? Are you hiding from the others?”

“No, I was sent here on a mission by the Dragon Council. They like to keep us busy to help us stay on the right track. Can’t have a bunch of dragon mutts joining the ranks of the exiles, you know?” 

Annaline nods sympathetically. “Was getting this close to the wolfmen part of your plan?”

“Well, not exactly. I don’t have a lot of combat training, so I sort of surrendered and hoped that someone would come along to save me.” He says with a sheepish grin.

She smiles and shakes her head at him before she moves to open the cage and free him from his restraints. 

“You’re lucky that the local dragon priests have such powerful friends.” She jokes.

The young dragon’s face breaks into a huge grin. “I could use more friends like you.” He says as he offers Annaline his hand. “My name is Zerolian, but my friends can call me Zero.”

She shakes his hand as she looks up at his goofy expression. “I’m Annaline Porter, but in this country, I go by Aileen Shaynes.” 

“You have a code name? That’s so cool!”

“No, Zero, it’s not a code name. I have to conceal my identity. If I don’t--”

“Can I be the Alabaster Falcon?”

Annaline sighs. “Zero, you don’t need an alias. And even if you did, wouldn’t you want to be the Green Dragon or something?”

Zero smacks his forehead with his hand. “Anna, that is way too obvious. I’ll come up with your new name on our way to Wift.”

She shudders at the very real possibility that Zero may spend the next few hours trying out codenames for her. “Wift? That’s quite a ways away. What do you need to do there?”

“Start my investigation into the nasty murders that have been going on.” He says matter-of-factly.

“What murders? If people were dying, I’d know about it.” 

Zero waggles his finger at her. “You don’t know everything, my brave warrior lady. The council only figured out they were murders because one of their ambassadors almost died a few weeks ago.” 

“How are they operating?”

“We believe that they are sort of a secret alchemy ring in Khalon Wharf and that they are testing out different poisons and potions on unsuspecting buyers.”

“How have these murders gone unreported?” Anna says bewilderedly. 

“Well, they’re targeting people who don’t have anybody who cares to look for them. They work mostly in the western part of the city.”

“That explains why the local agents haven’t gone out to investigate. So what’s your plan?”

“I’ve got a contact in Wift who has ties to the ring. We’ll talk to him first and figure out where to go from there.”

“We?”

“Yeah, we. You saw what happens when I try to travel alone.”

Annaline shifts her weight uncomfortably. “Look, Zero, I don’t do this kind of thing anymore. I’ll investigate crimes for the local officials, sure, but I’d rather not get involved with something that’s being supervised by the council.” 

Zero’s boyish grin fades and he replaces it with puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips. “Please, Annaline, I need your help. I can’t do this on my own.” 

“Just get on the dragon, Zero. I’ll take you to Wift and make sure you get some good men to back you up, but that’s all I can do, alright?”

“Fine,” Zero says with a frown as he plops down on Sinnie’s back. Annaline notices that Sinnie is perfectly calm around Zero and she tries not to read into it as she gets up into the saddle.

  
  



	2. A New Allegiance

As she suspected, Zero recovers from his sour mood in record time and spends the entirety of the trip from Zartin Path to Varden brainstorming code names for her. 

Annaline is so tired of his endless talking that she stops in front of the hermit’s house and shoves Zerolian off of Sinnie. “We’re making a quick stop. I’m sure you’re hungry and I could use a break--from traveling, of course.” She says as she moves towards the house, leaving Zerolian on his butt by her dragon. 

“Wait for me, I’m starving!” He yells as he rushes to follow after her. 

As they enter the house, the hermit rounds the corner and raises his eyebrow at Annaline. 

“It’s not a delivery day, Anna. What are you doing here with that...thing?” He asks as he motions to Zero, who is stuffing his face with bread from the dining table. 

“Oh, you know, I was just running around and thought I’d pick up a very annoying half-dragon.” She says offhandedly. 

The old man scoffs at her and she smirks mischievously. 

“Hey, Valgray, do you have any more of this bread? It’s amazing!” Zero yells from the next room.

The old man freezes and Annaline slowly turns to face him. 

“What did he call you?” She asks, her voice dangerously calm.

“Annaline--” He warns.

“ _ What did he call you _ ?” She repeats.

Valgray sighs as Zero comes stumbling into the room with his mouth full of food.

“Hey, Anna, you look kind of...red. Are you okay?” He asks with a concerned look on his face. 

“How do you know him, Zero?” 

Zero glances between the two and he swallows thickly. Valgray remains staring at the wall in front of him with an unreadable expression while Anna stands a few feet away from him with her eyes wild and angry and her chest heaving. 

Zerolian quickly realizes that he cares a lot more about not getting hit, or worse, abandoned by Annaline than he cares about Valgray getting upset with him. 

Zero takes a deep breath before opening his mouth. 

“It’s kind of a dragon thing, Anna. I’ve never really met him before, but the moment we came into the area, I...felt him. Dragons just kind of sense each other, you know? He knew I was in Olandra from the moment I stepped over the border.” 

Anna turns back towards Valgray. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Valgray flinches slightly at the sound of hurt in her voice. “It’s embarrassing enough that I was poisoned and lost my sight, but to be stuck in this weak human body as well is...too much. I fully intended to live out here alone in disgrace for the rest of my days until you showed up at my door. To feel the power of a legendary dragon so close again was intoxicating. And I was intrigued by you--I had never sensed a soul as suppressed as yours was. I now suspect it is your anger at the Osirians and dragon council that severed your connection to the soul, but I had many questions that I could not have answered without gaining your trust. Had you known I was a legendary dragon from the beginning, you never would have confided in me and I suspect you would have left Olandra completely. I truly believed this place would be healing for you and I was right--about that, at least.” 

Annaline sighs and looks away from him. “Did you tell the council where I am?”

Valgray shakes his head. “No. I understand what it’s like to need a life apart away from them.” 

Zero stares at Anna and Valgray with frightened puppy-dog eyes. “You guys are still going to be friends, right? Anna will need more legendary dragons on her side.”

The two whip around with matching looks of confusion on their faces.

“What are you talking about, boy?” Valgray asks suspiciously. 

Zero’s face grows pale as he realizes what he let slip. “Oh, it’s uh...nothing. I don’t know what I’m saying right now.”

Annaline studies Zero’s reaction carefully before her shoulders slump and her arms fall to her sides. “They have plans for me, don’t they? That’s why they’ve let me hide away all this time--they’re taking pity on me.” 

Zerolian sits down in the chair beside the fire and starts fidgeting with his hands as he speaks. “I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. I’m sorry, Annaline.”

“This mission of yours--part of it was finding me, wasn’t it?” She guesses. 

He nods sadly. “I do have to solve the murders, but they knew you’d either come to rescue me or you’d become a part of the investigation by the time I got to Khalon Wharf.”

Annaline notices that Zero can no longer look her in the eye and she leans down towards him. “What are you not telling me?”

Zero looks around for an escape route, but his view is quickly blocked by a very irritated Valgray. 

“We have reason to believe that the alchemy ring is run by Deyarka’s men.” He says quietly.

Annaline’s eyes widen. “Deyarka? Wait a second, you think Deyarka is here? In Olandra?”

Zero nods and she feels her heart race. The last time she had seen Rodrick Deyarka was when Morick had flown after him in Alentia. She had chased him through seven countries over the past few years. Every time it seemed as though they had him cornered, he’d bring out a new monster or another allied army and disappear. 

“So the council wants Annaline to take Deyarka down?” Valgray asks, breaking Annaline from her thoughts.

“Well, no. They know that the ring is operated by his men, but I’m the only one who knows Deyarka is hiding out here in Olandra.”

Valgray’s brows furrow. “Then what kind of mission do they have planned for her?”

“I really shouldn’t say. It’s something that’s probably best explained by the council themselves or Sabosha.”

“Sabosha’s involved with it?” Annaline asks with a mix of disbelief and anger. 

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

Anna hangs her head. “How much time do I have before they’ll come for me?”

“A few months maybe.”

“And then?”

“And then you’ll be escorted to Torran Dominion.”

Annaline frowns. “Torran? In Wintertide? What could I possibly do out there? The princes of Torran hate the Osira. I was barely allowed to operate within the city limits the last time I was there.” 

“It’s not an Osiran position, really. More like a royal appointment.” Zero says in a strange tone that only Valgray picks up on.

Valgray rubs his temples before he speaks. “You mean that Annaline’s been chosen as some sort of a consort?”

Annaline’s face scrunches up. “A what? Like an arranged marriage? How could the council even consider something like that? They don’t have the power to--”

“They do when the Osirian leaders support it.” Zero finishes without thinking. 

Annaline falls against the wall in shock. “So Sabosha…”

“Agreed with the dragon council.” Zero finishes. 

“I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think that I could leave the Osira for good.” She whispers. 

Valgray grips her arm sympathetically. “Maybe there’s a way out of this. Maybe you could--”

“Escape? Not a chance. They’ve probably been tracking me this whole time.” She says seriously. Directing her attention back to Zerolian, she asks, “What kind of noble did they promise me to?”

“Well, it’s not just any noble...it’s theKingofWintertide,” Zero says quickly. 

“The what?!?” She demands.

“The future King of Wintertide.” He says, covering his face in case she decides to take her anger out on him. 

“The King of Wintertide?!? Not only do they think I’ll marry some stranger, but that I’ll agree to ruling an entire country?!?”

“Well, yes.” He squeaks as Annaline starts to pace around the room. 

“This is ridiculous!” She yells. “This is the kind of life I gave up back in Korhala-why the hell would I accept it now?!? Why do they think this guy will even marry an Osiran?”

“He’s the one who suggested the alliance. He may be mad and involved in the criminal underground, but he’s also the commander of one of the most powerful armies in Auratia. We can’t let him join the Shax and we need his forces to aid us in battle.”

“And you couldn’t offer him dragons or jewels or land or something?” She demands. 

Zero shrugs. “We told him to name his price.”

“And the price was a marriage to an Osirian?”

“Not just any Osirian. He requested you by name.”

Annaline chuckles and Zero and Valgray exchange concerned looks. 

“My grandmother will be thrilled. She’s always wanted me to become a royal--though she probably would have preferred me to be Queen of Wynnadia or Korhala.”

Annaline turns to Zero with her hands on her hips. “If I only have a few months left of freedom, then we’d better get busy. Let’s head to Wift and see if we can get some more intel on Deyarka.” 

“Anna, are you sure you want to face Deyarka again?” Valgray asks.

Annaline smiles dangerously at him before she points her finger at Zerolian. “You send a message to the dragon council: I will not marry the King of Wintertide until Rodrick Deyarka is dead at my feet. Understood?”

Zerolian nods as he scrambles to gather their belongings. 

With Zero now outside the house, Valgray turns to Annaline with a frown.

“You really think you’re ready for this?” 

“I’ve been ready for a long time.” 

Valgray stands beside her in silence for a moment before he throws a sideways glance at her. “I...I hope you know that I will help you in any way that I can.”

“I do. I trust you, Valgray. You’ve been a good friend to me.” 

Valgray gifts her with a rare smile and waves her goodbye as she hops on her dragon with Zerolian in tow. He decides then and there that he will make an appearance at the council and give them a piece of his mind. This will be the last time the council manipulates the young Osira’s life--if he and Zerolian have any say in it. 

It takes Annaline and Zerolian only a few short weeks before they discover Rodrick Deyarka’s location. The pair agree to scout out the area for a while before formalizing any plan of attack and Zero heads back to Alentia to inform the council that they had discovered the murderers’ base of operations. 

Unfortunately for Zerolian, Annaline is forced into Deyarka’s compound sooner than anticipated when she tries to find a local’s missing daughter. She manages to defeat a great number of his minions before he decides to reveal himself to her, but Rodrick Deyarka, ever full of surprises, releases a giant guardian robot upon her. It takes everything Annaline has to take down the robot and ensure that Rodrick Deyarka has no means to escape. Every blow she lands on the monster and its master bring back memories of all the people Deyarka has taken from her. The deep-rooted pain in her heart keeps her going even when her hunger for revenge threatens to shift her focus. Her every move proves that she is truly the elite of the Osira and when she lands the killing blow on the electric machine, it tumbles on to its creator, pinning him in place. Annaline stands over Deyarka as he uses his last breaths to threaten that the doom dragons will destroy the world and everything she stands for. Annaline simply smiles and walks away as the machine begins to smoke. Deyarka dies in a wall of fire, cursing her name. 

Annaline leaves Olandra with the same triumphant smile on her face. The light in her eyes that had been so long forgotten had returned with Rodrick’s Deyarka’s death at her hands. With Morick and many of her friends avenged, the dragon soul reignited within her and she radiated a sense of power that few had ever come across. 

Annaline kept her word and traveled directly to Wintertide after the battle. When Dromer Xion laid eyes on his new bride for the first time in over a year, he could have sworn that she walked with the glow of a Legendary Dragon.

Sabosha and several other Osirians had come to Torran to see her off, but Annaline hardly looks in their direction. 

Sabosha walks towards Annaline and stands at her side as they watch Dromer’s guards line up behind him. 

“You will never ask anything of me again. The second I walk over that threshold, my allegiance to the Osira is over.” She says without a glance at him.

Sabosha’s face pales. He knows he cannot show any weakness in front of Dromer Xion and his men, so he responds with a simple “Understood”. 

Annaline nods in acknowledgment before she begins to walk across the snow towards Dromer.

Dromer had been watching Sabosha and Annaline interact from the moment they arrived. He knew the seasoned warrior cared much for Annaline and he was happy to see that she was now so cold to him. He had been concerned that her disdain for Sabosha would carry over into a dislike of him, but Annaline does not reveal any feelings towards Dromer one way or the other as she approaches him. 

Dromer straightens his posture and looks down at her with a smile as he prepares to welcome her to his city.

Before he can speak, Annaline meets his gaze and her deep brown eyes stop him in his tracks.

“Your majesty, it’s good to finally meet you face to face. As you know, I have agreed to this marriage in exchange for your full military support in the Osira’s war against the Shax. I trust that those terms are still valid?”

Dromer nods. “You have my word.”

“Very well, then. Please tell the Osirians that they may take their leave now.”

Dromer raises an eyebrow at her for a moment before he signals to the guards to escort Sabosha, Zerolian, and the others away. 

Zerolian watches Annaline as the guard guides him towards the border, waiting for her to turn around, but she never looks back. 

Her complete dismissal of Sabosha and her comrades surprises Dromer. He had figured it would be difficult for him to win her trust, and he’s sure it will still be a challenge, but Sabosha has certainly made it easier for him, he thinks.

“Your majesty?” Annaline calls, waking him from his thoughts.

“Yes?” 

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay in Messner for the time being. It has been a long time since I’ve been in Wintertide and I’d feel more comfortable in a town I’m familiar with.”

Dromer’s advisor and several of the guards eye the young prince apprehensively. His temper is known throughout Wintertide and several of the surrounding countries. 

To their surprise, Dromer simply stares at Annaline for a moment before he nods. “I suppose arrangements can be made.” He says quietly. 

“Thank you,” Annaline says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Dromer watches as Annaline shivers as a gust of wind blows past them and he motions for one of the guards to ready the carriage. 

“Take Miss Annaline to Messner. She will stay in the town hall. Make sure the mayor knows she’s coming.” 

With Dromer’s attention on the scrambling guards, Annaline turns to look at him properly for the first time she’s arrived. He is a tall, frightening man who radiates an intensity that she had noticed the moment she saw him. His long white hair seems appropriate for the ruler of the cold Torran Dominion, she thinks. His face has several large scars and Annaline suspects he has more hidden away under his robes. To her knowledge, Dromer was no warrior, and the thought makes her blood run cold as she realizes he probably got the scars well out of the royal guards’ eye. 

Dromer had fit Annaline’s vision of a cruel King of Wintertide quite well, but she had not been prepared for his eyes. On the scarred side of his face, his eye was a bright amber color. His other eye was a piercing blue that could send fear to the very heart of a man and Annaline was sure that his unsettling gaze was the last thing many war prisoners had seen. But even then, it was not the coldness in his eyes that bothered her. When she had met his gaze for the first time, his eyes had widened and she had seen a strange vulnerability in the way he looked at her. Here was this powerful, demanding, and deranged man who could be completely disarmed by the look of a small Osirian woman. 

Dromer’s weakness for Annaline had comforted Sabosha and Zerolian as it meant that no harm would come to her, but Annaline did not know what to make of his affinity for her. 

The mystery and controversy surrounding Dromer Xion and his family set them apart from the royals Annaline has known and trusted. If Dromer is truly bound for the throne, she will become Queen Annaline Porter of Wintertide. The thought makes her sick to her stomach, but for now, she has to focus on surviving until the wedding. 


	3. The Queen's Respite

After Dromer mutters a few more orders to the guards and closes the carriage door, Anna takes a moment to consider the weight of the situation she’s in. She glances nervously around the carriage and she realizes that Dromer must have gone through a great deal of trouble to ensure that she would find the carriage to her liking. The seats below her are comfortable enough for the long journey, and she is happy to find that the small windows have curtains to shield her from the public’s view. When she leans her head back against her seat, she is shocked to find an elaborate painting of the night sky on the ceiling of the carriage. In each corner of the painting are illustrations of some of the larger Wintertide cities. Annaline instantly recognizes the drawing of Messner’s cityscape, a small smile gracing her features as she stares at the familiar wooden buildings. 

Messner and really all of Wintertide had always been a wonder to her as a young child from the deserts of Korhala. When she had first arrived in Wintertide, it had taken her a while to accept the winter wonderland truly existed. She had been so weak and embarrassed after her battle with the witch doctors, and the Messner citizens took her in without a second thought. She had regained her strength and confidence after a few weeks of patrolling the hills and assisting the locals, and she felt like she had found a new home. If there was anywhere in Wintertide that could calm her nerves, it would be Messner.

Annaline knew that Dromer was reluctant to let her stay in a town so far from Torran Dominion, but she hadn’t given him much of a choice. She knows she’s playing a dangerous game by making such requests of a man like him. She had heard tales of the former King of Wintertide, Xion the Great, from the time she was young. It was well known throughout Auratia that he was an honorable man and a beloved leader. His eldest son, however, had a very different reputation. 

Dromer Xion was a quiet and studious young man. His interests spanned from alchemy and history to military strategy and combat training. Dromer never seemed to have any interest in forming interpersonal relationships, and he developed a fearsome temper at a very young age. If you were foolish enough to make an enemy out of Dromer Xion, you were sure to fall victim to his sadistic ways. The royal family did their best to keep the young prince’s issues out of the public eye, but rumors still spread throughout the castle. 

As Dromer came of age, his father tasked him with the supervision of Torran Dominion prison. King Xion came to realize his mistake as several agencies soon informed him that Torran’s war prisoners were being tortured. Furious at his son’s cruelty, the king informed Dromer that he intended to leave the throne to Dromer’s younger brothers. Dromer was furious. 

According to rumors, Dromer then framed his father for treason and had him sent to Torran Dominion prison. King Xion never had time to inform the council of his intention to keep Dromer from the throne, so his wishes went unheeded. And shortly after the King’s arrest, Dromer’s younger brothers went missing. 

Annaline had met the second eldest Xion prince when she rescued him from his kidnappers in the Southern mountains. The youngest son has yet to be found. It is believed that Xion’s nephew and his daughter, Eve, escaped into a nearby country, but neither the Nethergloom nor Skyhammer were ever able to confirm their whereabouts. Annaline can’t imagine what the locals must think of their infamous ruler. Then again, the Torran citizens are so loyal to the Xion family that she doubts anyone would ever voice a complaint against him. The Osirians only discovered his crimes after several of Dromer’s prisoners escaped and managed to get back to Korhala. 

Why Sabosha would agree for her to marry a criminal like Dromer Xion is still a mystery to her. Perhaps he expects her to kill him while he sleeps, she muses. But without an heir to the throne, the last thing the Osirans need is to have Torran Dominion thrown into chaos. 

Annaline sticks her head out of the window of the carriage to scan the road behind them. She had been wondering if Dromer had decided to follow them after all, and her recent train of thought had made her slightly paranoid. Dromer had a way of looking at her that made her think he could read her thoughts. To her relief, she finds only a scowling guard riding on a Sailhorn dragon. 

Annaline returns to her seat with a sigh. She is not sure what to make of the young king, and she knows that her decision to stay in Messner is not going to make figuring that out any easier. 

<><><><>

When the carriage arrives in Messner, Annaline is thrilled to find General Xavier and several of her friends from the local guard waiting for her. 

Smiling for the first time since she’s arrived, she happily steps out of the carriage and onto the snowy ground below. 

“Annaline Porter. It’s good to see you again.” General Xavier says with a smile.

Annaline does her best to give him a reassuring look in return, but the lingering concern in his eyes does not go unnoticed.

Annaline hears a gasp followed by rapid footsteps in her direction, and she turns to find the town hall’s head maid, Muriel, running towards them. 

“What the hell are they thinking making a lovely thing like you marry a monster like him?!?” She says angrily as she pulls Annaline towards her for a tight hug. 

Annaline returns her embrace and closes her eyes as she rests her head against the old woman’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” She says with as much confidence as she can muster. 

Muriel pulls away from the hug with tears in her eyes. She nods at Annaline before she motions for the young servants to carry Annaline’s things into the town hall. 

“We couldn’t believe it when we heard about the arrangement. And we were even more surprised to hear that you’d be coming to stay here.” Muriel says as she walks beside her.

Annaline chuckles. “It was quite the surprise for me as well.” 

Muriel sighs and tightens her hold on Anna’s arm. “Well, I’m glad you’re here. We hoped you’d come back to visit someday.”

“It’s a shame that it’s under these circumstances.” Xavier remarks. 

Annaline smiles ruefully at him. 

As they reach the entrance to the hall, General Xavier whispers some orders to the guards and they salute him before rushing towards the stables. 

Turning back to Annaline, he says “We’ve informed the dragon keeper of your arrival. He’s more than happy to take on a few more clients.” 

Annaline smiles and touches his arm. “Thank you. I really appreciate it. And I’m sorry this is all such short notice.” 

The general shakes her head at her. “Nonsense. It’s an honor to have the future Queen of Wintertide here in Messner.”

Annaline’s face pales at his casual use of her new title. Muriel senses her discomfort and starts to guide her up the steps. 

“Anna, darling, I think you’ll be very happy with what we’ve put together for you. I’m sure you remember the little library next to the war room? Well, I know how much you liked the view from the windows, so I convinced them to set up a little bedroom for you there.”

“Muriel, that’s wonderful. Thank you so much!” She exclaims as she throws her arms around the woman’s shoulders. 

“It was my pleasure, dear. Now, why don’t you go up and rest for a while? I left some new clothes for you in the dresser. I trust you still remember the way up?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Annaline says with a warm smile. 

“Very good. I’ll let you get settled in, and we’ll see you downstairs for dinner in a few hours.” Muriel says as she begins to walk back towards the kitchens. 

Annaline walks up the familiar steps to the war room. She is stopped along the way by many familiar faces, all excited to see the young warrior again. 

When she gets to the royal guard’s desk, Julian jumps out of his seat to hug and lift her into the air.

“Annaline! You’re here!” He yells. 

“It’s good to see you too, Jules!” 

As he releases her and places her back on the ground, he looks at her with a pitying expression.

“So is it true?” He asks. 

Annaline nods. 

Julian shakes his head disapprovingly. “That’s...insane. I’m so sorry, Anna.”

Annaline smiles and shrugs her shoulders. “Thank you. It’s going to be an adjustment for us all.”

Julian chuckles. “You sound so diplomatic already. You may make a good Queen after all.” He jokes.

Annaline rolls her eyes as she hits him on the shoulder. 

“What can you tell me about him?” She asks curiously. 

Julian’s brows furrow. “About who? The king? I don’t know much about him, Anna. No one does.”

Annaline nods thoughtfully. “Do you really think he had his brothers kidnapped?” 

“It’s hard to say.” He responds with a shrug. “None of the bandits we captured ever mentioned Dromer by name. Then again, there aren’t too many people in Torran Dominion with the money and power to pull something like that off.”

“And the former king? Is he really stuck in the dungeon?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Annaline sighs and rubs her forehead.“I just don’t get it. Why would Dromer choose to marry me? I’ve never even met him before.”

“Really? Not even when you were here the first time?” Julian asks, his head perking up in surprise. 

“No. The Torran Dominion soldiers weren’t happy about me being in the area, but they never dragged me to the castle or the prison.” 

“Huh.” 

Annaline frowns at Julian’s odd response but decides not to call him on it.

“Well, I should get my things unpacked.” She declares. “Muriel will have a fit if I don’t.”

“You’ve got that right.” He says in agreement as he moves some papers around on his desk. 

Annaline turns to the door of the bedroom, but she pauses as her fingers grasp the handle. 

“Hey, Julian?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m in any danger?”

“From the king, you mean?”

Annaline nods. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” He admits with his eyes full of worry. 

Annaline nods again before she turns away and enters the bedroom.

The room is every bit as beautiful as she remembers. She had often found herself falling asleep on the old couches that sat in front of the small fireplace when she had first stayed in Messner. Muriel had eventually placed a small cot in the room so that Annaline no longer had to sleep in the barracks. 

Annaline smiles as she lies down in the beautiful wooden bed. She feels safer sleeping in the busy town hall than she has in most places in her life. She falls asleep to the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace and the comforting smell of old books. 

When she awakens, she rushes to the dresser to pick out an outfit for dinner. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of the expensive dresses before her. Muriel had said that she had brought them up for her, but Annaline is sure that they were purchased by someone else in Torran Dominion--perhaps even made for her there. 

Hesitantly, she pulls out a beautiful tan dress with a short white cape and throws it over her head. 

She notices several pieces of jewelry laid out in boxes on a nearby shelf, and she wonders for a moment if Dromer had them sent as well. 

Annaline picks up a silver necklace and holds it out in front of her neck. She cannot bring herself to put it on, so she places it back in the box. 

“Miss Porter?” A voice calls from the doorway. 

Annaline whips around to face the young servant. “Yes?”

“It’s time for dinner, ma’am.” 

“Oh, thank you. I’ll be right down.”

“Very good, ma’am.”

Annaline hurries down the stairs and through the halls to the dining room.

When she arrives, she is surprised to find the room relatively empty. The general and a few high-ranking local officials sit at the table, lost in their conversation.

As she steps into the room, the men stand and nod their heads in an almost-bow. 

Annaline chuckles uncomfortably. “What are you doing?” She asks.

“His highness instructed us to treat you as the Queen of Wintertide. And we have to greet the Queen properly, don’t we?” Xavier says with a smirk.

Annaline blushes. “Ah, I see. But please sit down. You’re making me nervous. I feel like I’m supervising recruits all over again.” She jests.

The men smile and take their seats.

Muriel and her crew appear in the doorway, and the general greets them warmly. 

“Ah, it’s about time! We’re starving!”

“Oh, hold your horses. We’re serving the guest of honor first.” Muriel scolds as she approaches Annaline with a large plate of food.

As Muriel comes closer, a familiar smell hits Annaline’s nostrils. 

Muriel sets the plate down in front of her, and Annaline’s jaw drops.

“Is this...from Korhala?” She asks, in awe of the elaborate dish in front of her. 

The mayor stares down at his plate in confusion. “What the hell is this?”

Annaline chuckles and grabs her fork. “It’s a Korhalan delicacy. The Korhalan noble families are lucky if they have it once a year! Muriel, how did you do this?”

Muriel smiles devilishly. “I have my ways. Thought you could use a taste of home.”

“I love it. This is amazing. How did you find all the ingredients? The spice merchants can be very difficult.”

“You’d be surprised how amenable merchants can be when they hear their products will be on a Queen’s dining table,” Muriel says proudly. 

Annaline’s blush deepens as she mutters, “I’m hardly a queen. I have only been engaged for a few hours now.”

“More like six months,” Xavier says with his mouth full of food.

Muriel scowls and threatens to hit him with her serving spoon.

“Ah! You know I’m just messing with you, Anna.” He says quickly. 

Annaline motions for Muriel to lower her spoon. “Yes, I know. I don’t mind it. This whole situation is a joke.” 

“Well, I’m not happy about you having to be around that psycho, but I can’t think of anyone who would make a better queen,” Muriel says affectionately. 

Annaline takes her hand in hers. “Thank you, Muriel. For everything.” 

Xavier rolls his eyes. “Can we just keep eating now, please?”

Anna and Muriel chuckle and dig into their food.

<><><>

Annaline spends the next few days reacquainting herself with the town and the surrounding areas.

The young boy she saved years ago has grown into a strong and tiresomely energetic boy who is convinced that he will marry Annaline in the future. His parents do everything they can to explain to him that she’s marrying the king, but Jonah insists that he will duel Dromer for her hand. After Annaline introduces the boy to a few of her dragons, he decides he’s more interested in becoming an Osira than dueling the king. Anna isn’t sure if that comforts or frightens his parents more. 

Annaline’s evenings are filled with food and laughter at the town hall. It is so easy for her to relax around Xavier and Muriel as though nothing has changed since the last time she’s seen them.

The simplicity of her daily routine in Messner gives her a sense of calm that she didn’t know she was looking for. Unfortunately, the life of an Osiran never stays calm for very long. 

A few days pass before Annaline is startled out of bed by the sound of someone moving things around in the next room.

Cursing whoever woke her up this early, Annaline dons her clothing and opens the door to the war room.

She finds several servants frantically dusting and sweeping the area. They do not acknowledge her, even as she passes them as she heads to the stairs. 

She nearly crashes into several more busy servants as she climbs down the steps. 

When she finally manages to find the general, she grabs him by the arm.

“What the hell is going on?” She asks.

Xavier stops and stares at Annaline with a frown. “Didn’t anyone tell you? The king is coming to visit you.”

Annaline’s face pales. “What? He’s coming here? To Messner? When?” She demands. 

“He’s arriving tomorrow. You really didn’t know?”

“How would I have known? You’re supposed to be my eyes and ears in here!” She yells. 

Xavier flinches at her tone. “Ah, I’m sorry. I suppose the preparations had us all a little distracted. But it is strange, don’t you think?”

“What is?”

“That he didn’t send you a message about his impending arrival.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Annaline says with a frown.

<><><><>

Annaline spends the next day being fitted into her dresses and lectured on proper manners.

When the king finally arrives, Annaline is sitting anxiously on her bed, completely unable to relax.

After the guards formally announce his arrival, she solemnly walks down the steps towards the foyer. Dromer watches her every move with rapt attention. 

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she does her best to smile at him, but the intense look in his eyes makes her nervous.

“Your majesty.” She says, curtsying politely.

“Annaline.” He says affectionately.

“I trust you had a safe journey.”

“Yes, it was quite...tolerable.” He says as he looks around the room.

Annaline glances to the hallway and finds Muriel walking towards them. She throws her a goofy look before she turns her attention to Dromer. 

“Welcome, your majesty. We’re honored to have you here. We’ve prepared several dishes if you’re hungry from your journey.” Muriel says with a bow in his direction. 

“No, thank you,” Dromer says curtly. 

Annaline looks up at him with a frown and he quickly adds, “But perhaps later.”

He then places his hand on her shoulder, much to her displeasure. 

“Annaline and I are going on a walk.” He announces.

Anna stares at him with a look of disbelief. “What? We are?”

“Yes...if that’s alright with you.” He says softly. 

Annaline mentally kicks herself for talking back to him in front of his soldiers. “Yes, that’s fine.” She replies with what she hopes is a reassuring smile. 

Dromer smiles in return and moves to exit the building, nodding slightly at Xavier as he passes.

The couple walks quietly beside each other until they reach the gate leading out of town.

Dromer motions for the guards to open the gates and they rush ahead to do so.

They walk out into the snow and Annaline buttons her fur coat a little tighter.

“How are you settling in?” He asks suddenly.

“Very well, your majesty. Everyone has been very kind to me.”

“I would hope so.” He says with a hint of a threat. 

Annaline lets out a small sigh before she decides to change the subject. 

“How are things in the dominion?” She asks. 

Dromer stops walking and Annaline nearly crashes into him. 

“The dominion is doing well, as always.” He says without hesitation. 

Annaline nods. “Ah, yes, of course.”

“And you?” He asks, his voice betraying more emotion than he’d like. 

“And I what?” She snaps. 

“Are you...doing well?”

Annaline stares at him before a moment before she sighs and says, “Yes, your majesty, I am.”

“Very good,” Dromer responds with a slight nod. 

Annaline frowns as she continues to study him. She had intended to have a frank discussion of their situation, but the dark circles under his eyes convince her otherwise. 

Annaline takes a deep breath in before she starts. 

“Forgive me if I’m being too forward, your highness, but you look exhausted. Perhaps we should head back to the hall so you can rest before dinner?” She offers. 

“I suppose that would be best. I have had a long journey.” Dromer says as he rubs his forehead. 

Annaline feels a wave of guilt rush over her as she realizes the inconvenience she’s caused him.

<><><>

Dromer resurfaces in time for dinner, and the dining room has a very different feel to it than usual. There is no laughter, no sounds of joyous eating. The room is so quiet that every servant seems terrified to make any kind of sound.

“Is the food not to your liking?” Dromer asks, having watched Annaline pick at her food for a while. 

Annaline smiles nervously. “Oh, no, the food is wonderful.” 

Dromer frowns as he studies her. “Then why do you look so unhappy?”

“Well, it’s just that you’re quite far away, and I’m used to more...conversation at dinner.” She admits. 

Dromer is silent for a moment and the servants exchange concerned looks.

Annaline is prepared to apologize for offending him, but he surprises them all by picking up his plate and moving to the seat next to her.

“Better?” He asks.

“Uh, yes, your majesty. Thank you.”

Dromer smiles as he sees Annaline begin to eat again in earnest. 

As the dinner comes to an end, Annaline feels a pit growing in her stomach. 

She knows they aren’t married yet, but she hopes and prays to Morgath that Dromer does not expect her to share a bed with him.

The servants clear the table and Dromer moves to get out of his chair.

Annaline slowly rises from her seat and waits for him to give her some indication of what he expects from her. 

Dromer surveys the room with a look of curiosity before he turns to find Annaline fidgeting beside him.

He stares at her with a slight frown as he sees the nervous look in her eyes. 

He motions for them to walk into the hallway and she follows closely behind him. 

Once they are out of earshot of the staff and soldiers, he says, “I’m happy to see you again. It is a relief to know you’re comfortable here.” 

Annaline stares at him in surprise. “Thank you for allowing me to reside here, your majesty.” She says, hoping that he can see the gratitude in her eyes. 

Dromer smiles. “Of course. Now, I should get some rest. Good night, Annaline.”

“Good night, your majesty,” Annaline responds automatically as she turns to leave the hall.

“Dromer.” He corrects. 

Annaline turns around and throws him a look of confusion.

Dromer’s cheeks redden slightly as he explains, “You don’t need to address me as ‘your majesty’.” 

“Oh, alright. Good night, Dromer.”

“Good night, my Queen.”

<><><><><>

The next few visits pass along the same way as the first. Annaline wakes in the morning with a stomach full of nerves. She dons a nice dress and some jewelry before she greets Dromer in the foyer. They go on a walk around the grounds and return for lunch. Then he has some meetings with the locals and returns to the hall in time for dinner. They bid each other good night, and he sleeps for a few hours before having to leave for the dominion again.

Annaline starts to consider his visits as just another part of her Messner routine. Some part of her thinks that as long as he goes back to Torran at the end of the day, she can stay in Messner forever. 

But when Dromer shows up in the early hours of the day with a large group of his personal guard, she knows her life is about to change forever.

When Muriel comes into her room, Annaline cannot bring herself to make conversation. Muriel knows that there are no words that could make Annaline feel any better. And she doesn’t really have to say anything--Anna can see it all written in her eyes. 

Muriel places the last untouched outfit out on the bed. It is a beautiful white dress with a blue and white fur-trimmed coat. She helps Annaline get dressed and she combs her long hair into her signature bun. 

Muriel takes one of the jewelry boxes down from the shelf and holds it out to her.

Annaline shakes her head and pushes the box away from her.

“Anna, it’s time,” Muriel says as she offers the jewelry to her again.

With a sigh, Annaline unlocks the box and pulls out the elaborate necklace. She holds it up against her neck while Muriel carefully clips the chain in place. 

Muriel turns to leave the room, but Annaline remains frozen on the bed, staring at nothing.   
She places her hand on Anna’s shoulder, and the young woman finally snaps out of her daze. Annaline throws her an unconvincing smile before she gets up and heads out the door. 

Many people stop to wish her well and thank her for all she’s done for the city as they pass her, but Annaline can barely manage to smile in return. Her head is pounding and she feels like she’s stuck in some strange dream. 

She catches sight of Dromer at the end of the hall and her blood runs cold. His eyes widen as he takes in the sickly paleness of her skin and the deadened look in her eyes. 

He rushes over to her, and she can’t help but think it’s like the end is coming right towards her. 

“Annaline, are you feeling alright?” He asks in concern, his hand tracing over her cheek.

Annaline flinches at his touch, and Dromer quickly pulls his hand back. 

“I...I’m sorry.” He says quietly, and Annaline wonders if he’s sorry for more than touching her cheek. “The carriages will be ready in a few minutes. I’ll have one of the servants make you some tea for the road.” 

Annaline nods but does not meet his eyes. 

“I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He says as he passes her to exit the hallway. 

As he rounds the corner, he glances back at Annaline standing frozen in the center of the hallway. He wishes more than anything that there had been another way. 

<><><>

Dromer waits anxiously inside the carriage for Annaline to arrive. 

He knew she would be unhappy about leaving Messner, but it was time to begin the wedding preparations, and she needed to at least step foot into the place that would be her home for decades to come. 

Dromer is about to go looking for her himself when the carriage door flies open.

He looks up to find Annaline’s large brown eyes gazing back at him. He nervously clears his throat as he sits back against the cushions. 

A guard helps Annaline into the carriage, and she sits a few feet away from Dromer, but not entirely against the door, he notes with some satisfaction. 

Annaline folds her hands in her lap and Dromer is struck by just how small the young woman is. For someone who has taken down giants and fought dragons, she takes up an incredibly small amount of space. Dromer is not as concerned about keeping a physical distance between them, and he finds himself inadvertently inching closer to her as the journey goes on. 

Some part of him hopes that if he gets close enough to her, she’ll have to look at him--to talk to him. Even if she yells or screams or cries, he just wants to know what she’s thinking. 

By nightfall, Annaline still hasn’t acknowledged his presence one way or another. 

Dromer knows that Osiran warriors can stay awake for days if necessary, so when she falls asleep against the window, he knows she must trust him a little. 

One of the things that first struck him about her was that you could learn so much about her just by looking into her eyes. She could see right through you, but her eyes also revealed just how much was going on in her own mind. She was intense, there was no doubt about that--both in battle and in life. But now, sleeping peacefully beside him, she finally looks relaxed. 

Her head soon falls onto Dromer’s shoulder and he wonders for a moment if he should push her back towards the window. She wouldn’t be happy with him if she woke up like this, but he can’t imagine that she’d respond well to being moved either. 

Before he can make up his mind, he finds his own eyes slowly closing, and he drifts off to sleep with his head on hers. 

<><><>

Annaline is the first to wake a few hours later. When she opens her eyes and feels a strange weight against her side on her head, she tenses. She glances to the side and her eyes widen to saucers as she realizes the strange weight is Dromer’s sleeping body. 

Luckily, the carriage stops a few seconds later, and the jolt stirs Dromer from his slumber.

“Ah!” He exclaims as he sits up and pulls back the curtain. 

“Have we arrived?” Annaline asks.

“Yes, we have.” He says, secretly thrilled that she’s finally spoken to him.

He quickly exits the carriage and moves around to open Annaline’s door for her.

She takes his hand and she almost loses her balance as she takes in the sight of the tall buildings of Torran Dominion. 

“Welcome to the dominion, my Queen,” Dromer says proudly. 

Annaline is too distracted by the strange scenery to respond, but Dromer hardly minds. He is more than happy to take advantage of the opportunity to hold her hand and guide her through the city while she stares wide-eyed at it all. 

He offers her some information about the dominion’s history, but most of it falls on deaf ears. 

It’s not until they reach the gates to the Torran Dominion castle that Annaline snaps out of her reverie. 

Dromer moves to help her up the steps to the entrance, but she pulls back on his arm. 

“Annaline?” He asks.

“I just...I need a minute.” She says as she releases his hand and walks in the opposite direction. 

Dromer sighs and waves one of the guards after her. “Follow her. Make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble. And keep her away from the prison, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” The guard says with a quick salute before he heads in Annaline’s direction. 

Annaline keeps walking down the different streets in hopes that she’ll find somewhere peaceful to sit so she can catch her breath.

After the third or fourth dead end, she curses and kneels in the snow. 

“Ma’am?” The guard says from behind her.

Annaline closes her eyes and chuckles bitterly. “He had you follow me?”

“He wanted to make sure you were safe, ma’am.”

“You mean he wanted to make sure I wasn’t running.” 

“The King knows there aren’t any exits on this side of the dominion. And if I had to guess, so do you. Now, there’s a nice garden with a fountain a few streets back. I could take you to it, or we could return to the palace.”

Annaline studies the young guard with a suspicious expression for a moment before she relaxes and returns to her feet.

“I would appreciate that. Thank you.” 

The guard nods and motions for her to follow him. 

<><><><>

When Annaline returns to Dromer outside of the palace, she is surprised to find him standing almost nervously in the middle of the courtyard. 

“I’m sorry. I was just a little overwhelmed.” She says as she reaches him. 

“Of course. I understand. Now, come here. I want to show you something.” He says as he walks towards the building across from the castle gates.

Annaline follows behind him with a curious look on her face. 

As they enter the house, Annaline is surprised to see the variety of rugs, plants, and art. Most homes in Wintertide are quite simple in their decor, and the style almost reminds her of the colorful homes in Lilia City and Wift. 

Dromer continues up the stairs to a huge bedroom with a small library, a study, and a separate area for the bed. 

“Do you like it?” He asks.

Annaline nods. “It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen a room like this. Whose is it?”

“Yours.” He says simply. 

“What?”

“It’s your room. I didn’t think you were quite ready to stay in the castle, so I had this house furnished for you. I know it’s not Messner, but I hope that you will come to like it here.”

Annaline feels her eyes filling with tears, so she turns away to look at the study.

“I...if you don’t like it, I’m sure we can find something else. It’s no problem, I--” Dromer rambles with a look of disappointment growing on his face. 

Annaline waves her hands to stop him. “No, it’s perfect. Thank you.” She says with a warm smile. 

Dromer’s eyes light up at her response. 

“Well, I’ll let you get settled in. I have some business to attend to in Lynor, so I won’t be back for a few days.” He says as he fidgets with the books on her desk.

He hesitates before continuing, and Annaline raises an eyebrow at him.

“I arranged for some of the local officials to accompany you for dinner--if that’s alright with you.” He says, searching her eyes fearfully. 

Annaline chuckles. “Yes, that’s fine. But are you sure you should be traveling again so soon? We only just arrived here.” 

“I can assure you I’ll be fine. But your concern is greatly appreciated.” He says with a smirk.

“Then I will see you when you return.” She says, feeling her cheeks redden once again.

“I look forward to it.” He whispers as he tilts her chin up with his hand. 


End file.
